


The Stupidly Difficult Life of Danny Williams

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crushes, F/M, Humor, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Pansexual Character, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Since Danny differs from most people by having a broader range of people he could find attractive, he tends to develop crushes more easily and frequently. But he's never had to deal with three simultaneous crushes at once before.





	The Stupidly Difficult Life of Danny Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/720892.html?thread=95150588#t95150588): Any, Any+/Any(+/Any+/Any), The problems of being a pansexual constantly surrounded by hot people you respect too much as co-workers to make a pass at.
> 
> Doesn't go past 1.14 as far as spoilers go. Per the prompt, I gave Danny crushes on everyone else on the task force, but I did put a little more emphasis on him and Steve because I actively ship Steve/Danny more than I do Danny with the others. Plus, with the way the show has developed since then, it seems more likely to me that the crushes on Chin and Kono gradually faded or got put on the back burner as his feelings for Steve grew past the crush stage.)

Danny is different from most people because most people have an exclusive sexual preference for one gender. Danny likes men and women, and he can also like people who don't think of themselves as men or women. For a long time, Danny didn't know what to call it, but he thinks people use the term "pansexual" now.  
  
For the most part, it doesn't present too many difficulties. Danny is careful about who he's out to because he knows that some people can get weird and nasty about other people's sexualities, as if it's even remotely their business. The world really sucks sometimes, but that isn't what causing Danny's current issue.  
  
No, his current problem is that he's working on a team with three of the hottest law enforcement professionals on the island.  
  
Since Danny differs from most people by having a broader range of people he could find attractive, he tends to develop crushes more easily and frequently. But he's never had to deal with three simultaneous crushes at once before. A lot of times, Danny feels like hitting his head on his desk, because it's not like he can actually do anything about any of them.  
  
Take Kono, for example. Danny noticed her right away, because it's hard not to notice a stunningly gorgeous woman in a bikini. And he had been impressed by how tough she was, punching that guy who stole her wave. Danny has always been drawn to that kind of strength. And then, as he's gotten to know Kono, he's found her witty and charming. Sometimes, he thinks she could like him too. She did say that the blond guy on CHiPs was hot, and that kiss they shared to fool some bad guys while they were undercover didn't feel completely fake to Danny.  
  
But Kono is a rookie, and even if Danny isn't her boss, it wouldn't be right to pursue a relationship with that kind of power imbalance. Kono needs mentorship and guidance as she grows into this job, not goofy guys hitting on her at work. Plus, there's Chin, who might be her cousin, but acts like Kono's protective big brother. He would definitely be pissed if Danny tried to make a move on Kono.  
  
And speaking of Chin, Danny has a crush on him too. Chin has the most knockout smile Danny has ever seen in his life. Seriously, Danny is pretty sure the heavenly choirs burst into song every time Chin smiles. He's got a dry, subtle sense of humor that Danny appreciates and the kind of loyalty that makes Danny weak in the knees. During that brief moment where Danny slung his arm around Chin while rescuing him from the bomb, Danny had felt telltale tingles at the contact. Danny has developed a sense of easy companionship with Chin, and he thinks that they could be good together, Chin's calm approach to life a balancing force against the occasionally volatile Danny.  
  
But when he has those thoughts, Danny reminds himself that Chin is his co-worker and that trying to make it anything more could blast that easy friendship to smithereens. Plus, there's the fact that Chin has an ex-fiancée, which probably means that he's straight, because most people aren't like Danny, with more sexual fluidity than their past relationships would suggest. Besides, Chin hasn't sent him the kind of signals Kono has, or that Steve has, for that matter.

Steve. God, Danny doesn't even know where to start with him. The way he acted so pushy early on by making Danny his partner and taking over his entire life should have put Danny off, but it didn't. Danny obviously has an affinity for that kind of thing, considering that he got together with Rachel after she smashed his police cruiser. Part of it is a physical thing. Steve looks like James Bond in a tux, has ridiculously pretty eyelashes for a man, and has sculpted abs and a penchant for taking off his shirt that Danny secretly enjoys. And then there's the emotional side to their relationship, with Steve doing so much for him, including paying for Danny to have a weekend with his daughter before he even met her and helping Danny when Rachel was making trouble with their custody arrangement. Danny is well aware of the fact that he and Steve bicker like an old married couple, and it's pretty much just flirting at this point, at least on his part. Danny isn't sure if Steve is flirting back with him or if he really is just that much of a marshmallow under his tough exterior. He doesn't know if the nicknames or the soft way Steve sometimes looks at Danny or Grace means anything, and he wishes he could find out.  
  
Out of everyone, he's probably most tempted to make a move on Steve, but he has even stronger reasons for not doing so than he does with Chin and Kono. Steve is his partner, and if things went sideways with them romantically, his entire life both in and out of work would be irreparably screwed up. When it comes to the signs he's seen from Steve, Danny isn't sure if he's just seeing what he wishes instead of what's real. It doesn't sound particularly serious, but Steve has mentioned a woman in his life, Catherine. Overall, Steve is his friend, and Danny wants to keep it that way without complications. But he can already feel himself slipping the way he did with Grace Tilwell once upon a time. The feelings he had for his former partner were inappropriate on multiple levels, so Danny locked it down and never did anything about it. He's trying to put the brakes on this Steve thing before it gets to that level and also avoiding letting it get to that level with Chin or Kono.  
  
Danny's balancing act is challenging some days, because Danny likes everyone on his team more than he probably should. If they weren't his colleagues, he could picture himself happy with any one of them. But they are, so Danny steadfastly ignores thoughts like those as much as possible and hopes that his ill-advised crushes fade with time.


End file.
